Inferno Pack/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Inferno Pack wolf. In Inferno Pack... Nuria howled and raced towards her mate, while being in the forest, she saw a large group of savage looking cats and she couldn't fend them off by herself. "Inferno Pack is under attack!" Nuria roared, as cats poured from every direction. Nuria may be a large wolf, but several large cats started to pin her down. "Vile cats!" Nuria snarled, and shook then off of her and she lunged at the nearest one. Snapping its spine between her mouth and instantly killing it. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 23:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Triton) Cats flooded into camp. I attacked one, but soon I was pinned down by only two of them I hated being small. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid cats!" He muttered before howling for back-up. He slashed at the cats on his mate, Nuria. Prickl ar{C}{C 23:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" I squealed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I smashed the cats to the ground. I heard Triton yell for help. I kicked a cat off of him and bite another. Suddenly the byrrigis crashed through the entrance and helped fight. Prickl ar{C}{C 23:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I stood up, I was bleeding badly ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Triton get away from here," I told him. He would only get more hurt if he stayed here. Prickl ar{C}{C 23:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "B-But I can fight!" I insisted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "Don't be proud and foolish, Triton! Go before you get yourself killed and treat those wounds!" Nuria barked and tossed aside a she-cat which lay limp on the ground. "This needs to stop, Montis! Our pack will be wiped out and it would be an embarrassment and dishonor if our pack did wipe out because of stupid cats!" Nuria shouted, over the noise of the battle. I nodded and ran into the elders den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "I know!" I growled and whipped another cat with my claws. "What should we do?" I asked her. Nuria always came up with good ideas and I was happy to have her a my side. Prickl ar{C}{C 15:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) One of the elders, Cyclone, began to treat my wounds. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I bite another cat in the tail and stomped on two. Prickl ar{C}{C 22:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) She wrapped it in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "There's a ravine near here with an endless pit, right? If we can trick them to follow us and make them fall over the edge without falling ourselves, we can win this battle and challenge!" Nuria barked and striked at a tabby cat. - Firestream "Good!" I barked and lead the pack to the ravine. Prickl ar{C}{C 23:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hey bum-brained cats! Catch as you can!" Nuria taunted and led the swarm of cats to the ravine. She barked in satisfaction as the stupid cats follow. The plan was working! - Firestream "I think you will find it quiet nice if you jump off this ravine!" I shouted, knowing they could not understand me. Prickl ar{C}{C 23:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I watched the last cat tumble off the ravine. I then turned to Nuria, "Nuria, there is a Pack called Aqua Pack. Their territory is rich in prey, I think it is time to eat well again." Prickl ar{C}{C 15:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Hmmmmm...they are water wolves as in they hunt, battle, and swim in the water gracefully and swiftly. We should raid their territory where there isn't any water that they can corner us into and try to drown our wolves. Shall we raid using the cover of the darkness and shadows? Or in the morning sun which we can use to blind them if we have the sun behind us and them in front of us having to face the blinding sun?" Nuria said, while grooming herself. She howled and waited for her mate to answer. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 15:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, good thinking!" I tod Nuria. She was always a good thinker. Prickl ar{C}{C 15:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I padded out of the elder's den. My leg was covered in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Triton, we are planning an attack, care to join?" I asked him as he padded out of the elder's den. "If you want to rest, you may," I added. Prickl ar{C}{C 16:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Let him rest, Montis! I heard that Aqua Pack's new alphas are Akakios and Silva, it's their first time being alphas and I think they might not know what to do when they're under attack!" Nuria said, her eyes gleaming with intelligence and information. (she's a smartypants wolf!) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 16:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (I know ;)) "Right," I replied and dipped my head in apology to Triton. " We attack tomorrow at mooonhigh, not that there will be any moon!" Prickl ar 16:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "No! I can fight!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I sighed, "No, Triton, I didn't mean that just to join our planning. Rest, now. Fight later." Prickl ar 16:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and padded back inside the den, head down. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Finally it was almost time to attack. I rounded up the wolves. "Triton, you ready?" I asked. Nuria was at my side. It was time to eat well! Prickl ar 16:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nuria, is everyone fit?" I asked her. Prickl ar 16:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, our pack is fit and well for a fight!" Nuria replied. - Fire "What's happening?" asked Aqua as she padded out of her den. 16:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Aqua, I must have missed you when roundng up the wolves! We are attacking Aqua Pack, for their rich pret filled territory!" I replied. I gave the signal and all the wolves dashed off. I motioned for Aqua to come, if she wanted. Prickl ar 22:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I was horribly afraid. This was my fist realy battle with another pack. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Aqua nodded and jumped to her paws to join in. She padded after her pack mates. 01:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that my legs were shaking a little. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (hey silver, can you change Aqua's name? You know how The Erins didn't want any of the cats to have the name prefix, Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow? Well I think that any wolves shouldn't have the name Aqua, Umbras, Betulis, and Inferno except for the founder of the packs. I'll help you look for a new name for Aqua, if you agree to change her name.) Nuria saw Triton shake and padded over to him, she put her tail across his shoulders and said in a gentle, quiet voice, "I know you're scared and this is your first battle against another pack, Triton, but don't coware and believe in yourself that you can defeat them! Every first timer needs a pep talk before a battle. If you have any questions about anything, just Montis or me, okay?" Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 04:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, but I was still scared. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (how about Tigris? I'll call her Tigris, can someone change her name on the allegiance?) Tigris padded alongside of her packmates. 15:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (I wrote a fanfic with a cat named Tirgis) We padded up to Aqua Pack territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (this is a wolf.) Tigris felt tense. How many of them were waiting for their attack?! 22:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (I know that, I'm just saying) "When will we attack?" I asked the alpha. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "Once that those clouds pass over the moon and engulf us in darkness and shadow." Nuria replied, she was going to hold down the alpha female of Aqua Pack, while Montis took care of the alpha male. I nodded. (RP continued on AP RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The defeated Inferno Pack wolves ran back into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris limped into her den to clean a wound.Silverstar 15:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton was horribly injured. He collasped as soon as he got into camp. He was on the brink of death....15:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris limped over to Triton as fast as she could. "H-He needs help, horribly!" she howled. She pressed cobwebs against Triton's back.Silverstar 15:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton coughed up blood. His neck had many wounds and do did his back and chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Just don't...Die or anything, okay?! I-I mean, just hang on!" woofed Tigris. She pressed some cobwebs on his neck wounds.Silverstar 15:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton prepared for death... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris quickly found the main wound in his neck. She pulled a leftover wolf fang out of her leg. (O.o) She used it to help seal it. "anymore fangs?!" she called.Silverstar 15:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Triton's a he. Triton is a boy's name) Triton couldn't reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Actully, Tigris pulled a wolf fang out of her own leg. XD Wolves can now sew. XD) Tigris got a Black Widow cobew, and tied it to a fang. She used it to close another neck wound.Silverstar 16:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, and why would you use a black widow cobweb?! If the spider is still on it, bye-bye Triton.) Triton's breathing was much steadier now. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (They're most likely stronger. Bigger spiders have stronger webs usually.) Tigris made sure there wasn't any spiders in the webs. It took Tigris about a hour to heal Triton. She finished his last wound, and Tigris sat down on her haunches, panting.Silverstar 16:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Black widows aren't that big. In when I was 7 living in Alabama, I would see those things all the time. They're tiny and deadly) Triton was able to whisper out "Thank...you...." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris nodded. "Its all in the training." she woofed silently. She gently drug him to a nest and put him down. Tigris healed herself.Silverstar 16:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The next morning..... Triton awoke and sat up in his nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (XD, My cat just came to my door, meowing and begging for food.) Tigris yawned. She checked her leg, it seemed to be fine.Silverstar 16:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Triton padded out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ ! (Now he's hunting in my front yard...I'll try to upload a pic of him someday.) Tigris padded over to Triton. "Are you feeling ok? Does anything seem infected?" asked Tigris.Silverstar 16:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton shook his head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris nodded. "Good," she woofed. Tigris padded away, her fluffy tail in the air.Silverstar 16:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Why did you save me?" asked Triton. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris flicked an ear and smiled. "Why wouldn't i? Your a packmate." she barked. Tigris settled down to check out another wolf's wounds.Silverstar 16:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "No one has ever really done anything nice to me before," Triton replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris flicked her tail. "Then they should." she woofed. Tigris healed up the rest of her packmates. She turned to Triton. "Just tell me if you don't feel good." she barked to him.Silverstar 16:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton nodded and padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris sighed, and padded out of camp. "Does he like me, or something? Course i would be nice to my packmates! Would i possibly be closer to him? No! He's just small too! Tigris thought to herself.Silverstar 16:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) He travled to The River and sat down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris put her front paws on a tree, and picked of some white ivy. (?, just made it up. XD) They were in need of whtie ivy, escpecily with all of the wounds. She saw Triton by the river near by, but she padded back to camp.Silverstar 16:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Do I like her or something?" he thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris sighed, and slammed her nose in the cave wall. "I can't like him, he probably doesn't like me anyway!" thought Tigris. Her claws scrapped the ground "But i do like him!" Tigris thought impatienly.Silverstar 17:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton caught a tiny fish in the river. "It isn't much, but maybe I could ask her to share?" ''he thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris sighed. ''"If he's right for me, and likes me, he'll ask me to share prey! From now on, i've gotta let him decide!" thought Tigris. She began to walk away, but bumped into Triton.Silverstar 17:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, um, hi, Tigris...." he said. "Um, would you like to share?" He droped the fish at her paws. (G2G :( ) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Same here. :( ) Tigris smiled adn noddded. "Oh no! I-If we do fall and love, become mates, and have pups...Won't they get kicked out? We're both small....What am i thinking of about all this mate stuff?! He probably just likes me as a friend!" thought Tigris. she ate her share. "Thanks." she woofed.Silverstar 17:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They ate the fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris smiled. "Thanks," she woofed. Tigris dipped her head, and trotted away. "I'm going to ask Nuria what to do!" ''she told herself.Silverstar 01:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Triton padded farther into the forest. He saw the old oak tree where his two brothers lay. "They were'nt exactly mean to me," he thought. "But they were real arrogant jerks." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Tigris talked to Nuria. She told her to just let it go, and have fun. Tigris sighed. "''That wasn't much advice!" She thought. She yawned, and put her head on her paws.Silverstar 14:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Bach played by himself, since his siblings refused to play with him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Atifa howled. "Bach! Stop playing and get our siblings some food!" she woofed. Bach padded away. His mother always treated his siblings better than him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Triton sat down and prayed to Stella Pack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris padded back over to Triton. "Um, what do you want to do?" she asked him. Ryo stalked in the shadows...Silverstar 15:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Bach got a large salmon for his siblings. He bent to eat when Atifa pushed him back. "Wait till your siblings are finished." Once Rhamantus and Aldehard had finished, Bach barely had enough for himself, but he ate it any way/ ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ryo growled. He padded outside, and killed a random loner wolf, and no one saw him.Silverstar 15:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Atifa growled as her pup ate the remains of the salmon. Aaquila, the aging elder, had been told that one of Atifa's pups would be evil. When she saw Bach, she knew he was the evil one. He had kicked his siblings and his pelt was the darkest she had ever seen. So she named him Bach, a name of evil. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Montis padded outside of his den. His pack was doing well. Prickle! 15:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm praying, Tiris," replied Triton. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Bach sighed and took a nap. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris nodded, and padded away. She noticed blood on Ryo, and hid behind Triton quietly, not to bother his pryaing.Silverstar 15:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Montis called over Tigris. (Is that okay?) Prickle! 16:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (He's just calling her over. XD) Tigris pricked her ears, and padded over to Montis. "Yeah?" she woofed.Silverstar 16:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "What in the world is Triton doing?" He asked looking at Triton. Prickle! 16:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris giggled. "Praying to Stella paw. I can't blame him." woofed Tigris.Silverstar 16:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "No, I can't either." Montis thought a little. "I smell blood..." He sniffed and scented Ryo. Prickle! 16:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Be quite, please," said Triton. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ryo snorted. "Quit it!" he snapped, padding into his den. Tigris shivered, and padde out of camp.Silverstar 16:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Montis noticed Tigris pad out of camp. Something was wrong with her. He dashed after her. Prickle! 16:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris noticed the alpha behind her, and she sped up into a run.Silverstar 16:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Triton knew something was wrong. He stood up and saw Tigris being chased by Montis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris was half the size of the alpha. She saw a large log in her path. She prepared to jump, but tumbled over it.Silverstar 16:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Tigirs!" He yelped and ran towards her. "What is it? Why does Ryo smell like blood? Why do you run? What has happened to Inferno Pack?!" Prickle! 16:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Triton ran over to Montis and Tigris. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (XD) "Why wouldn't i run?! You were chasing me, and i wanted a drink!!! Stella Pack knows why Ryo is covered in blood, he always is!!" howled Tigris.Silverstar 16:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Montis sighed and sat back. He was too old to understand these things. "Go get a drink." Prickle! 16:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris sighed, and padded away to get a drink.Silverstar 16:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Montis went back to his den and went to sleep. Prickle! 16:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigris padded back into camp. Ryo caught a deer, and drug it back to camp.Silverstar 15:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Triton padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ryo ate most of the deer, and padded into his den. Tigris trotted into her den, and fell asleep.Silverstar 15:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He caught a tiny fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ryo growled. Should he kill Tigirs? He prepared to lunge at her neck, but stopped. "Triton might return soon...." he thought.Silverstar 16:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) He padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ryo padded away from the snoozing Tigris, who didn't notice anything.Silverstar 16:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) He ate the fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ryo padded outside to go kill something, cause he was bored. Tigris woke up, and scented Ryo's scent. She stommped outsdie, acting brave although she wasn't.Silverstar 16:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know what to post....) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Bach wanted to play with his siblings. "Can I play?" "No!" Aldehard and Rhamantus barked at him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Dusk growled. "You should let him play!" he ordered.Duskstar (talk) 22:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Triton padded around camp. He didn't like how Bach's siblings spoke to him, but he wasn't sure what to do. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Aldehard! Rhamantus! Nursery, now!" Atifa called. She narrowed her eyes at Bach and entered after them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Dusk ate some deer.Duskstar (talk) 23:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigris yawned, and trotted over to Triton. "Do you..er............want to check the borders?" asked Tigris.Silverstar 23:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Nuria narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ryo, a faint trace of blood lingered on his black fur. She couldn't tell what kind of blood it was so she went and looked for her sister, Lelia. She saw her nibbling on a hare and gave a sharp bark. "Lelia! Please finish that hare, I need to speak with you." Nuria layed down next to her sister and waited. Lelia ate the hare and started to gnaw on its femur bone. "What's to talk about, Nuria?" Lelia asked as she gnawed on the bone. "It's about Ryo, he's been acting suspicious and sneaky lately. And the scent of blood lingers on his pelt and I'm not really sure what kind of blood it is, that's where you come in." Nuria said in a low voice. "Can you follow him around and sees what he does? And find out what kind of animal blood is on his pelt? I want to know if I can trust him to be in my pack or not." Lelia grunted a yes and began to sniff the wind, she caught a faint trace of Ryo's scent and followed it. She saw him kill a young fox and she heard him laugh cruelly. Why'd he kill the fox? It wasn't bothering him, he is a fiend! "Um, yeah!" said Triton to Tigris. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (Uh, fire, Ryo is MY Wolf, don't rp him.) Ryo barried the left overs of his deer he ate. Tigris smiled. "Ok...Lets go!" she barked, dashing out of camp.Silverstar 14:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Triton followed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigirs sniffed the ground. The Aqua Pack border that met Inferno Pack's was sucure.Silverstar 15:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Triton scanned the area. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigris saw some left over deer from Ryo. She whimpered. "Our pack is indanger with him around..." she murmred.Silverstar 15:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Triton nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigris looked around and saw a limp loner wolf body...Silverstar 15:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Triton just starred in shock. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigris sniffed the dead black wolf. "Yep, she's dead..." she whimpered. Teh foul scent of Ryo was on the she-wolf's fur. Tigirs sighed, and barried the body.Silverstar 15:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Triton sighed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (Icy, havwe you seen the new home Page pic on my wiki? :D) Tigris smiled. "He'll get caught sooner or later." she wooofed. Tigris tripped on a stick, yelped, and her nose touched Triton's.Silverstar 15:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (No, I'll go and see) Triton stepped back a little. "Are you O.K?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigirs blushed, and then stopped picking up her rear foot. It was bleeding. "Yeah." she woofed. "You?" she asked.Silverstar 15:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, you're not fine," he said, as he started collecting cobwebs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigris shook her head. "It's just a cut..." she whimpered.Silverstar 15:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care," he said, he covered her wounds in cobwebs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigris sighed.Silverstar 16:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "There," he said once he had finished. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigirs smield. "Thanks," she woofed. Her ear twitched. "Should we go back to camp?" she asked him, eyes gleaming with happiness.Silverstar 16:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) He nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Bach stormed out of camp. He would catch an elk and prove his family wrong. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Kala watched as Bach left the camp. He went out to go fishing. It was his namesake, he was named that after he caught one when he was a month old. There was rumbling in the bushes, he turned and growled. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (BTW, nothing in these wolf pack are based of WotB, just so you know :) ) Triton padded back to camp with Tigris. He was very tired. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Atifa had no idea her son was out of camp. Bach ran through the leaves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) He fell asleep in his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Star went to find some prey. Her pelt glimmered like thousands of the brightest star wolves. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) He drempt about his two brothers. He growled angrily in his sleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Blaze knew that her pups would be born soon.(Does anyone want to be her mate?)Tigerfoot 21:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Star sighed, and looked at her paws. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Tigris smiled at Triton, and giggled as he had his "puppy dream". She sat down, not waking him.---- Ryo barred his fangs.Silverstar 01:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs